


Old Friends

by FrostQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostQueen/pseuds/FrostQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean finds a familiar face amongst the new recruits of the 120th Trainee Squad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

The sun was already high by the time Jean arrived to the place where the ceremony was taking place. The instructor had been very precise when he requested every leader of the factions to attend, but every single commander appointed a replacement instead, as he noticed when he arrived.

  
It annoyed Jean to no end, when Levi commanded him to go. He didn’t have anything to do but in Jean’s mind it didn’t mean he would like to go watch a band of recruits being yelled and insulted at. The precinct was completely packed with fresh meat, ready to become soldiers. Jean’s mind wandered as he looked at the front row wondering who would be the top ten and who would want to live in the interior, or who was mad like him to join the scouting legion.

  
The instructor was different this time; Keith was already too old to be teaching properly these days, he would probably be with his family spending the remainder of his days in peace. The new one wasn’t young either, and his voice echoed through the whole camp. It was eerie being there once more, but strangely nostalgic.

  
Jean’s mind wandered until a loud yelling, even louder than the instructor, was heard from the third row.

“My name is Mathias Füchs, and I aim to enter the Military Police!”  
“Really? Do you really think they want a loud box protecting the king?”  
“At least they’ll hear someone if shit happens.”

Jean smirked at the response, but knew that some punishment was bound, and as soon as his thoughts formed, the recruit was on the ground, writhing in pain. The blond focused his gaze on the boy, probably not older than sixteen, trying to see his face. As it came to view, Jean stood there, perplexed by the vision.

  
He could feel his legs trembling and all the strength in them failing so he leaned against the wall behind him, still completely taken aback. The face of the recruit was so like a memory of his past, the blond had to fight the need to cry.

  
All the suppressed memories came rushing back. All the recollections he had been fighting for twenty years to forget, came back. The way Marco pressed his lips softly against his skin, leaving a hot sensation on where they landed, along with his mischievous hands touching every inch of naked skin. Jean remembered the moans that escaped his mouth every time Marco was inside him, the feeling of his cock entering him, making squirm and beg for more.

  
The battle he was fighting was devastating him, making his best not to cry, but every single thing rushing to his mind made it impossible. Excusing himself on grounds that he was not feeling well, he walked over to the nearest cabin. His legs were making it impossible to run, and he knew that if he tried he would fall on the ground. The barrack looked familiar; he could swear it was the same where he and Eren fought for the first time while everyone from his squad was dining. He missed everyone.

  
Time passed and Jean didn’t notice it go by, only working to stop the tears and the puffy eyes that would result of them. His mind was far away, and he could hear nothing that happened around him. The door made a loud noise whenever it was opened, but even that went unheard, only a light touch on his shoulder made him turn his head, noticing the same boy that had started the chain reaction. In his hand rested a small handkerchief.

  
The smile on the boy’s face was beautiful, and it so like the one Marco showed him when they were together, sharing the same space in bed. Jean’s hands shyly reached for the white handkerchief, as he murmured a thank you. The boy pulled a chair and sat by his side. The room was quiet for a while, none of them talking and only the sound of their breathing resonated faintly.

  
The soft touch of the boys hand was a surprise, Jean almost jumped from his chair as he looked to his side. The boy was smiling again.

“I missed you, Jean.”


End file.
